Fides Spes Caritas
by Karmelizowana
Summary: Voldemort w Ostatniej bitwie pokonał Harry'ego. Śmierciożercy opanowali świat. Zakon powoli staje na nogi. Dłuższe opowiadanie. Z pewnością wystąpią paringi: Severus Snape/Hermiona Granger (przede wszystkim), Alastor Moody/Minerwa McGonagall, Ginny Weasley/Draco Malfoy. Jeżeli wystąpi inny rating napiszę przed danym rozdziałem :)
1. Prolog

Błonia Hogwartu spowijał mrok i grobowa cisza.

- Harry Potter. Nie żyje. – rozległ się gromki śmiech Lorda Voldemorta.

Członkowie zakonu wymienili po kolei zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Molly Weasly załkała w ramię Charliego. Hermiona po raz piąty analizowała sytuację, kiedy dotarło do niej, że nie ma już nadziei. Ron nieprzerwanie oczami wielkości galeonów wpatrywał się w martwego przyjaciela. Po chwili Czarny Pan zamilkł, szykując się do wydania rozkazu dla śmierciożerców.

- Draco, Draco… – szeptała Narcyza do syna. Chłopak trząsł się ze strachu na każde przywołanie rodzicielki. Odwracając się powoli, przejechał wzrokiem po twarzach zakonu, wszyscy nie dowierzali. Po chwili, jego spojrzenie złapała była nauczycielka. W oczach jedynej McGonagall tliła się nadzieja. Młody Malfoy ponownie zerknął na matkę, wyraz jej twarzy był obojętny, usta co chwilę wykrzywiały się w jego imię. Mimo wygranej, straciła wiarę. W tamtej chwili podjął decyzję.

- Odwrót! Wszyscy do kwatery głównej! – krzyczał blondyn, na dźwięk jego głosu obie strony otrzeźwiały. Rozległy się dźwięki aportacji. Zewsząd zaczęły lecieć zielone promienie. Wicedyrektor Hogwartu podbiegłszy do chłopaka, złapała go za ramię. Ten zaś spojrzał na nią błagalnie, po czym oberwał sectumsemprą. Kobieta zrozumiała jego intencje i krzyknąwszy rozkaz do Nimfadory, aportowała się z rannym.

Dotarłszy, upadła na podłogę w norze. Szlochając, ostatkami sił uleczyła Dracona. Shackelbolt w tej chwili myślał najtrzeźwiej, sumiennie rzucając zaklęcia obronne. Reszta była zbyt słaba na jakiekolwiek działania.


	2. Odrodzenie

- Nie zadawaj mi durnych pytań, Weasley – syknął śmierciożerca do najmłodszego z rudzielców. – Na twoim miejscu postarałbym się zapełnić czymkolwiek wolną przestrzeń między uszami.

Mężczyzna w czerni czym prędzej przeszedł przez pokój w stronę dyrektora. Wszyscy obecni na Grimmuald Place 12 wpatrywali się w jego postrzępione, zakrwawione szaty. Mimo ran jakie odniósł, nadal poruszał się swoim słynnym dramatycznym krokiem.

- Witaj Severusie, cóż cię do mnie sprowadza? – dyrektor automatycznie uśmiechnął się na jego widok. Siedząc w wiktoriańskim fotelu, popijał ulubiony napar z dzikiej róży.

- "CÓŻ CIĘ DO MNIE SPROWADZA?!" TY PLUGAWY STARCZE! POTTER NIE ŻYJE, WIĘKSZOŚĆ OBECNYCH TU CHOLERNYCH LUDZI STRACIŁA NAJBLIŻSZE IM OSOBY, VOLDEMORT WYBIJA WŁAŚNIE KOLEJNĄ WIOSKĘ A TY SIEDZISZ TU JAK GDYBY NIGDY NIC I POPIJASZ HERBATKĘ?!

Dumbledore chwilowo zbladł, ku smutnej radości pozostałych. Resztki, jakie pozostały z zakonu jak i GD nie mogli uwierzyć w zachowanie Dyrektora. Wszyscy pogrążeni byli w tragedii, potrzebne im było wsparcie, plan i wiara. Od wczoraj dostawali tylko promienny uśmiech starca.

- Uspokój się mój drogi, usiądź i porozmawiajmy spokojnie.

Mistrz eliksirów poddał się głupocie przełożonego i zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.

- Kto przeżył, kto martwy? – rzucił szybko pytanie przez zaciśnięte szczęki.

W pomieszczeniu panowała napięta cisza, większości osób z oczu płynęły łzy. Draco po słowach wuja pobiegł czym prędzej na piętro, po chwili wróciwszy z pergaminem w dłoni. Nie odzywając się, podał go rannemu.

Severus z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy zaczął przeglądać listę, coraz mocniej zamykając pięść. Był pewien, że pod hasłem „Nieobecni" kryje się zwrot „Martwi". Starał się jak mógł nie zdradzać narastającego bólu, kojarząc słowa z daną osobą.

Kretyński Weasley z nazbyt wygórowanym mniemaniem o sobie, nigdy nie pogodzi się z rodziną. Delacour, zbyt młoda, żeby zostawić męża. Spinnet ze swoim pechem i zbytnim rozrostem brwi. Creevey odchodzący wraz ze swoim idolem. Przy następnej osobie mocno przygryzł usta. Idiotka Lovegood, oby jej nie wyrzucili z tamtego świata za bzdury, które klepała. Longbottom, już więcej nie wysadzi żadnego kociołka. Patil zostawiająca bliźniaczkę. Finnigam ze swoim kalecznym angielskim. Chang. Bell. Thomas. MacMillan. Boot. Flitwick. Sinistra. Slughorn, jego nieumiejętny następca.

Natychmiast zmrużył oczy, kiedy widząc kolejne nazwisko stanęły w nich łzy. Ukrywając emocje, przypomniał sobie chwile, w których jako jedyna mu pomagała. Poczciwa Poppy Pomfrey. Uspokoiwszy się po dwóch, głębokich wdechach, zdziwił się, że nie ujęli w liście Słynnego Wybrańca. Widocznie jego śmierć była zbyt oczywista.

- Wuju, na górze jest łazienka. Odświeżysz się trochę i ustalimy taktykę.

- Nie Draco, nie mam zamiaru marnować czasu na ubieranie czystych szmat, kiedy w każdej minucie giną ludzie.

Jego słowa wywołały duże poruszenie wśród zgromadzonych. Chrześniak skinął mu głową i usiadłszy przy stole, zaczął organizować plany pokoi. Minerwa pobiegła na oględziny do spiżarni, Hermiona bez przerwy skrobała piórem po pergaminie, Ron natomiast z jeszcze większą ochotą usiłował nastawić radio na Potterwartę. Rozległ się gwar, nie tracąc czasu Mistrz Eliksirów przejrzał szybko drugą z prowizorycznych list.

_Obecni: _

_Molly Weasley, Artur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nimfadora Tonks, Minerwa McGonagall, Hermiona Granger, Pomona Sprout, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Milicenta Bulstrode, Dracon Malfoy, Narcyza Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Cormac McLaggen, Pansy Parkinson, Hanna Abbot, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Justyn Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Fay Dunbar, Wiktor Krum, Lee Jordan, Michael Corner, Angelina Johnson, Septima Vector, Bathsheda Babbling, Sybilla Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody,_ _Rolanda Hooch, Albus Dumbledore._

Kiedy Snape odłożył pergamin, pospiesznie skinął głową na Dumbledore'a. Ten zaś niezdarnie podniósł się z fotela. Wszyscy ucichli, z zaciekawieniem przysłuchując się starszemu mężczyźnie.

- Moi drodzy – zaczął poważnym tonem – Przed bitwą nie dopuszczałem do siebie innej myśli niż wygrana Harrego. Śmierciożercy mając dużą przewagę liczebną, opanowują świat. Rozumiem, że te chwile są jedynymi z trudniejszych w waszym życiu, ale wiedzcie jedno, zakon nigdy nie podda się bez walki. Severusie, co z Hogwartem?

- Nie licz na to, że będziesz dyrektorem, Albusie – skrzywił się Snape – Czarny Pan ma wobec szkoły poważne plany. Jak na razie gmach stoi pusty, wczoraj zaraz po waszej aportacji śmierciożercy powybijali wszystko co żywe. Następnie wtargnęli do szkoły i zniszczyli absolutnie wszystko, co stanęło na ich drodze. Na szczęście, nie mogli przejść do dormitoriów. Tom chce, żebym namówił was na powrót do szkoły, ma kilka „pomysłów". Nie wiem jakie zaklęcia tam zostawił, to może być skrajnie niebezpieczne dla uczniów. Myślę, że powinniśmy przez następne kilka dni zająć się wznowieniem Potterwarty, oraz przywracaniem Hogwartu do stanu poprzedniego. Wypadałoby też zjednoczyć się z wrogami Czarnego Pana.

- Oczywiście, zajmiemy się tym zaraz po naradzie – Odpowiedział Dyrektor – Jakie są dokładne plany Riddle'a?

- Zajął się organizacją, szantażuje ministerstwo, zapewne mianuje kogoś zaufanego ministrem. Chce mieć całkowitą kontrolę nad światem magicznym. Każdy „zdrajca krwi" zostaje natychmiast zwolniony a jego rodzina potępiona – wymownie spojrzał na głowę domu Weasley'ów - Arturze nie radzę iść do pracy. Oczywiście każdy członek zakonu jest poszukiwany. Obawiałem się, że po wygranej mu odbije, ale jak na razie jest spokojnie. Od wczoraj wybił tylko dwie mugolskie wioski.

- Wszystkich, którzy przeniosą się do Hogwartu, proszę o rozwagę i ostrożność. Severusie, sieć Fiuu jest czynna?

- Tak, chociaż wszystkie masowe połączenia są monitorowane. Będzie wiedział, że się przenosimy. Nie spodziewajmy się jednak ataku, Czarny Pan jest sadystą, ma o wiele gorsze plany wobec Zakonu. Poza tym poświęcił zbyt wielu swoich zwolenników, walka jak na razie nie wchodzi w grę.

- Wiesz dokładnie ile ich jest? – spytał Albus z nadzieją.

- Jak na razie te informacje są stale zbierane.

- Natychmiast jak będziesz miał konkretną liczbę wyślij mi patronusa. Hermiono – zwrócił się do dziewczyny skulonej pod oknem – muszę cię prosić, abyś razem z Minerwą nadzorowała całą akcję. Narcyzo, Rolando zajmiecie się pomnikiem dla ofiar wczorajszej bitwy. Ronie, Alastorze, Charlie, Draconie i Severusie, proszę was o pozostanie, opracujemy dokładną taktykę. Do dzieła moi kochani. – Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się ciepło do wszystkich, w czarodziejach pojawiła się nadzieja.


	3. Jedyna

W Sali Eliksirów panowała całkowita ciemność. Cisza sumiennie minuta po minucie zagęszczała atmosferę. Siedzący przy biurku Snape cieszył się chwilą, w której mógł odpocząć od całego zgiełku świata czarodziejów. Po kilku sekundach, ku jego zdziwieniu drzwi staranowała niewysoka istota. Zacisnął rękę na różdżce, trzymając ją w pogotowiu. Chwilę potem usłyszał niezbyt zgrabny rzut na podłogę. Niezidentyfikowana osoba po uderzeniu głową o ścianę, zaczęła szlochać. Płacz powoli przeradzał się w coraz śmielsze słowa.

- Dla-czego? Ha-arry, Luna, Parvati, Me-erlinie dlaczego, po-owiedz dlaczego… ?

Granger. Po cichu schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Współczuł jej. Bił się z wyrzutami sumienia, przyznając samemu sobie, że rzeczywiście jej żałował. W pomieszczeniu ponownie nastała cisza, przerywana niekiedy łkaniem brunetki.

- Cóż, przynajmniej wiemy, że nie umiesz sylabizować, panno Granger – powiedział spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem. Przestraszyła się, nieświadomie podskakując.

- C-co Pan mo-oże wiedzieć o edu-ukacji w mu-ugolskich szkoł-łach? – zapytała.

Słysząc, że zaczyna pyskować, rzucił Lumos.

- Wyobraź sobie, że jestem niemal pewien, iż sam wyraz _dlaczego _posiada trzy sylaby. Ty wymieniłaś dwie – lubił ją przedrzeźniać, ale akurat w tej chwili nie dawało mu to satysfakcji. Ku jego radości powoli zaczęła się uspokajać, gwałtowne wciągnięcia powietrza były coraz rzadsze. Uśmiechnął się jak idiota na myśl, że mógłby opatentować nowy sposób mugolskiej psychoterapii.

- Kie-edy się Pan uśmiecha, nie wy-ygląda na starszego niż jest.

- Czasem się nie zakochaj, Granger – odpowiedział sarkastycznie, szczerze się zdziwił, że w ogóle to zauważyła. Ledwo widział jej kontur, a co dopiero wyraz twarzy.

- Kpi sobie Pan ze mni-ie?!

- Pff… Ty zaczęłaś.

- Mam o wiele lepszy gust. Pro-oszę się nie martwić – odpowiedziała swoim przemądrzałym tonem.

- Faktycznie, ten Weasley... niczym rycerz na białej zmiataczce – parsknął.

- Ronowi niczego nie brakuje.

- Tak? To dlaczego ja cię zabawiam, a nie ten Twój rumak?

- Rycerz.

- Tak właśnie powiedziałem, Granger. A z resztą nie odpowiadaj, nie wnikam w życie _uczuciowe – _powiedział najsłodszym tonem z możliwych _- _uczniów.

Natychmiast parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

- Słyszę, że humor już dopisuje? Spadaj stąd i następnym razem upewnij się zaklęciem czy ktoś jest w środku. Stop. Wróć. Nie masz prawa więcej tu wchodzić bez obecności jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela.

- Ale Pan przecież tu był.

- Ale tego nie wiedziałaś, głupia dziewczyno – Snape wywrócił oczami kpiąc z jej inteligencji.

- Ale…

- Nie aluj mi tutaj, tylko wynoś się wreszcie do diabła, Granger! – powiedział zdenerwowany.

- To znaczy, że mam zostać z Panem? – Powiedziała wesołym tonem, wstając.

- GRANGER! - przeklął w myślach swoją dobroć sprzed kilku minut, niewdzięczna gryfonka śmiała porównywać go do diabła – następna sobota, szlaban. Ze mną. – Powiedział złowieszczym tonem. Jego słowa mocno ją zszokowały, ku zdezorientowaniu profesora, szczerze się uśmiechnęła.

- Czyli wracamy do szkoły? Na lekcje?

- Dowiesz się wszystkiego na spotkaniu Zakonu.

- Nie jestem w Zakonie.

- A tyle mówią o Twoim umyśle… cała GD zostanie przyjęta, dziwię się, że na to nie wpadłaś.

- Ale przecież to jest niebezpieczne! Czy Dumbledore…

- Profesor… - poprawił ją.

- Czy _profesor_ Dumbledore postradał zmysły?! – Krzyknęła, jej radość minęła, kiedy w myślach zaczęła analizować sytuację.

- Tak, z pewnością zwariował.

- A szacunek?

- Nie mam szacunku do człowieka, w którym nie ma nadziei. Dumbledore stwierdził, że tylko ten twój Potter mógł zabić Czarnego Pana. Aktualnie nadal stoi na czele Zakonu, ale tylko dzięki Minerwie i Alastorowi.

Coraz bardziej zainteresowana rozmową usiadła na ostatniej ławce i bujając nogami, z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwała się nauczycielowi.

- Znaleźliście coś niepokojącego w zamku? – Zapytał obojętnym tonem.

- Tak, sporo zniszczeń i zaklęć. Kadra nauczycielska nadal centymetr po centymetrze przeszukuje zamek.

- Co dokładnie się stało?

- Początkowo każdemu mugolakowi przybywającemu do Hogwartu natychmiast pojawiały się rany podobne do skutków sectumsempry – pokazała mu nie zaleczone nacięcie, biegnące przez całe przedramię – Właściwie to działo się automatycznie, bez żadnych zaklęć. Na szczęście profesor McGonagall szybko zorientowała się w czym rzecz. Następnie wszyscy, którzy sprzątali Wielką Salę, zostali zaatakowani burzą z piorunami i gradem. Gruba Dama z tego co wiem, nadal jest pod wpływem Imperiusa i jak można wywnioskować, nikogo nie przepuszcza. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, ku własnej radości, stał się całkowicie bezgłowy. Z tymże.. trzeba znaleźć tę jego głowę. Gabinet Dyrektora nietknięty, nie mogli złamać hasła. Pracownia profesor Sprout, skrzydło szpitalne i chatka Hagrida doszczętnie zniszczone – przymrużyła oczy – wszystkie skrzaty, które schowały się w kuchni nie żyją. Razem z Ronem staraliśmy się dostać do Pokoju Życzeń… w efekcie moje czary spowodowały, że drzwi całkowicie zniknęły a moja różdżka… przełamała się w pół. Na błoniach, Oliver i Anthony znaleźli – w jej oczach ponownie stanęły łzy – resztki ciała Percy'ego i Fleur. Jedyna dobra wiadomość to spetryfikowane ciało Nevile'a. To znaczy, że możliwe jest…

- Wiem co to znaczy, Granger – przerwał jej - zginęło tylu genialnych magów, a oni darowali akurat tę ofermę Longobttoma – uśmiechnął się kwaśno – coś jeszcze?

- Dalej tylko fizyczne uszkodzenia, okna, podłogi, korytarze, ściany, porcelana matki profesor McGonagall…

- …nad którą zapewne ubolewa bardziej, niż nad śmiercią Chłopca-Który-Nie-Przeżył - dokończył za nią.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli, nie wiedziała co tak naprawdę przybliżyło ją do profesora. Kiedy bywali sami dało się z nim porozmawiać. Pracowała nad tym miesiąc przed Ostatnią Bitwą. Wspólnie warząc eliksiry, zdążyli się do siebie przyzwyczaić.

- Granger… - odetchnął głęboko - miałbym do ciebie prośbę.

- Głupia Gryfonka może Panu w czymś pomóc? – Wesoło machnęło nogami.

- Nie, to nie. Sam dam sobie radę – prychnął – kretyński Gryffindor.

- Jak zawsze, bo przecież Pan jest taki _samowystarczalny – _powiedziała najniższym tonem z możliwych.

- Zdziwiłabyś się.

Darowała sobie dalsze docinki.

- O co chodzi, profesorze?

Przygryzł wargę i przez chwile miała wrażenie, że to koniec rozmowy.

- Zostałem wykluczony z Zakonu Feniksa.

Hermiona na przemian otwierała i zamykała usta. Zaczęła szukać w tym wszystkim celu.

- Zostanie Pan dyrektorem Hogwartu?

- Tak.

- Nie może otrzymywać Pan żadnych informacji o działalności Zakonu! Bo… - zamyśliła się - …bo dzięki temu będziemy mieli informacje o Sam-Wiesz-Kim, ale nie będzie Pan musiał mu przekazywać naszych planów!

- Nie drzyj się na mnie! Poza tym sama sobie odpowiedziałaś. Czarny Pan chciał, żeby wszystkie decyzje w Hogwarcie przechodziły przeze mnie, nie przewidział jednak, że Dumbledore będzie wiedział, że działam na niekorzyść szkoły i usunie mnie z Zakonu.

- Dyrektor Panu naprawdę nie ufa?

- To. Jest. Plan – wytłumaczył jak małemu dziecku, po czym przewrócił oczami.

- Więc… chce Pan, żebym przekazywała Panu informacje o Zakonie, ale po co?

- Rozmawiam z Longottom'em?

Ponownie się zamyśliła.

- Mmm… żebyśmy czasem na siebie nie trafili, w sensie Zakon i Śmieciojady?

- To jest teleturniej? Poza tym, dziękuję za pieszczotliwe określenie.

- Mógłby Pan choć raz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie?

- Zdaje się na Twoją _inteligencję_ – ostatnie słowo wymówił z odrazą godną słowa Gryffindor.

Szybko poukładała to sobie w głowie.

- Zgadzam się – po tych słowach skrzywiła się, jakby dopiero co zjadła cytrynę.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego masz taką kretyńską minę, godną Twojego rumaka?!

- Rycerza – odpowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby – właśnie do mnie dotarło, że zawiązałam pakt z diabłem.

- WYNOCHA GRANGER! – powiedziawszy to przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Uśmiechnął się wrednie ku jej przerażeniu – nox – wyszeptał.

- Slytherin – zaklęła, kiedy zgasło światło.

Uderzając po drodze w bliżej nieokreślone warzywo w doniczce, szczęśliwie wyszła z klasy.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

Rozdział prowizorycznie betowany przez kumpele (**NighBlack**), której serdecznie dziękuję :-)


	4. Ból

- Piętnaście, szesnaście… - McGonagall po raz trzeci podliczała obecnych przy wejściu do szkoły – dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia dwa… powinno być dwudziestu czterech, zróbcie coś pożytecznego i rozejrzyjcie się wreszcie! Kogo nie ma? – Głos nauczycielki rozbrzmiewał echem na korytarzu. Większość czarodziei siedziała lub leżała ze znudzenia na podłodze.

- Susan i Hanna – powiedział Lee, ziewając.

- Nie mogłeś tak wcześniej Jordan?! Wracajcie wreszcie do kwatery.

Czarodzieje z ochotą, szybko podnosili się z ziemi. Nie czekając ani chwili, grupkami wchodzili do klasy jedenastej. McGonagall szybko oddychała, zbyt głośno wciągając powietrze. Z sekundy na sekundę trzaskanie drzwi denerwowało ją coraz bardziej. Po wejściu smoka, jakie zaprezentował Bill, nie wytrzymała.

- WEASLEY! NIE MÓGŁBYŚ ZAMKNĄĆ TYCH DRZWI NORMALNIE!?

- Przepraszam, pani Profesor – odezwał się chłopak w akompaniamencie reszty rudzielców, na co nauczycielka teatralnie wzniosła ręce ku niebu. Kiedy koło niej przeszła chluba domu lwa, złapała ją lekko za ramię.

- Rozdzielałaś zadania, prawda?

- Sowiarnia. – Hermiona odpowiedziała, wyprzedzając pytanie McGonagall.

- Remusie, Tonks znajdźcie je. W razie czego, poczekam na was na dole z panną Granger.

- Uważajcie – usłyszeli od Hermiony.

Obie zmęczone usiadły na schodach, po chwili milczenia pierwsza odezwała się nauczycielka transmutacji.

- Nie sądziłam, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie.

- Śmierć Harrego?

- To wszystko. Patrzyłaś na niebo? Od wczoraj zamiast chmur widnieje olbrzymi mroczny znak. A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Nie ma Pottera, nikt Voldemorta nie pokona. Tak będzie zawsze, rozumiesz? O to mu chodziło.

- Niech Pani tak nie myśli. Musi być jakiś sposób.

- Tak. – powiedziała smutno – W każdym razie… cieszmy się ostatnimi chwilami naszego życia - uśmiechnęła się w sposób, który nie wróżył nic dobrego – jak Ci idzie z Weasley'em?

- Pani Profesor!

- Oj przestań, jak już mówiłam długo nie pożyjemy – obie się zaśmiały.

- Niezbyt.

- To znaczy?

- Jest na mnie wściekły za drzwi od Pokoju Życzeń. Wcześniej też nie układało nam się dobrze… On jest, to znaczy… chce ode mnie czegoś, czego ja nie mogę mu dać. To wszystko.

Minerwa uniosła brwi w niedowierzaniu.

- Czyżby chodziło o to, o czym myślę? – Twarz Hermiony spłonęła jak piwonia – Nie jestem aż taka stara…

- Ten temat mamy już za sobą – powiedziała pewnie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

- Ze skutkiem?

- Pozytywnym dla niego.

- Pfff… gdzie się podziała moja zagorzała gryfonka?

- Czasem trzeba działać w imię mniejszego zła. Z Harrym potrzebowaliśmy Rona. Nie chciałam żeby nas zostawił.

- Hermiono, nigdy nie rób niczego wbrew sobie – po tych słowach uściskała swoją ulubienicę.

- Jasne…, ale jeżeli zeszłyśmy już na ten temat… - uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko – Moody się wokół Pani kręci…

- Jest takie mugolskie powiedzenie, co wolno wojewodzie…

- Tak, tak, ale przecież i tak niedługo zginiemy – przerwała nauczycielce, parodiując jej stwierdzenie sprzed kilku minut.

- Alastor... Chyba jednak jestem za stara.

- Czyli? – Zapytała rozbawiona.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będę z Tobą plotkować, panno Granger – powiedziała _nauczycielskim_ tonem.

- Świat się wali.

- W wersji dosłownej – obie parsknęły.

Ich śmiech przerwał srebrzysty wilkołak, który przemówił głosem Nimfadory.

_- _Do sowiarni, natychmiast_._

Obie kobiety zapominając o rozmowie, pobiegły do wieży zachodniej. W zamku rozległ się tupot obcasów. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że włosy stanęły jej dęba. Wszędzie panował mrok. Z pośpiechu McGonagall zapomniała nawet, że ma różdżkę. Przez drogę nie mówiły nic, przerażone tym, co mogą tam zastać.

- Nie powinnaś tam wchodzić.

- Spokojnie, Gryffindor zobowiązuje – uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do towarzyszki.

Po wejściu, obie krzyknęły. Hermiona z przerażenia nie mogła złapać powietrza. Remus i Tonks ułożyli martwe uczennice na noszach, ich ciała były poszarpane a na jednej ze ścian był wyraźnie naznaczony znak Lorda Voldemorta. Pozlepiane krwią pióra sprawiały, że scena wyglądała jak z mugolskiego horroru. Wszędzie leżały ciała sów. Nimfadora płakała w ramię męża, który nic nie mówiąc, gładził ją po plecach. Gryfonka natychmiast rzuciła się do dziewczyn, próbując ocucić każdą po kolei. Mimo, że nie dawały znaku życia, mugolaczka nie potrafiła się od nich odkleić. Łkając przeciągle, wyrzucała sobie ich śmierć. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że w czasie, kiedy puchonki umierały, ona śmiała się razem ze Snape'm.

* * *

Rudowłosa dziewczyna leżąc na łóżku, czekała na koleżankę. Od wczoraj nie potrafiła powiedzieć ani słowa. Jej oczy bez przerwy były zaczerwienione, w towarzystwie jednak usilnie tamowała płacz. Nie docierało do niej, że minął tylko jeden dzień. Leżąc w łóżku przypominała sobie chwilę, kiedy była z Harrym. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie ich pierwszego spotkania przy peronie 9 i . Była wtedy zbyt mała, żeby zrozumieć, z kim ma do czynienia. Dopiero, kiedy zjawił się w Norze w wakacje poprzedzające drugą klasę, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że był nie tylko wielkim wybrańcem, ale też normalnym chłopcem. Łzy poleciały jej z oczu. Pamiętała, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła, kiedy razem z Ronem i Hermioną szukali Horkruksów. Pamiętała, kiedy Harry obiecał jej, że po wojnie wszystko będzie w porządku i również to jak Hagrid niósł go martwego. Dając upust emocjom, przewróciła się na brzuch i zawyła w poduszkę. Płakała, krzyczała, gryzła i szarpała materiał.

Molly Weasley spojrzawszy w lustro, zobaczyła głębokie sińce pod oczami. Obleciał ją smutek. Oczy się zaszkliły. Rozpamiętywała małego Percy'ego, który szczycił się przyjęciem do Gryffindoru. Syn wyrzekając się rodziny, wbił jej nóż w plecy. Teraz dobrze wiedziała, że ta rana nigdy się nie zabliźni.

Chłopak nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Chodził w kółko po pokoju. Nie płakał, był wściekły. Chwilę później jego kroki ucichły. Podszedł do okna i z rykiem zacisnął stary, drewniany parapet tak mocno, że część się rozkruszyła. Warcząc, powoli upadł na kolana. Fleur była w ciąży. Nosiła jego dziecko a on pozwolił jej walczyć. Przypomniał sobie scenę, w której jeden ze śmierciożerców miał na rękach krew jego żony. Wpatrując się w porozrywaną tapetę obiecał dokonać zemsty.

* * *

- Dzień dobry wszystkim – odezwała się ziewając Pansy. Z przerażeniem spojrzała na popłakujące panie Malfoy i Hooch. Ich różdżki zgrabnie jeździły po kawałku stali tworząc złote litery. – Kto tym razem? – Głos wyraźnie jej zadrżał.

- Bones i Abbot – szepnęła Milicenta Buldstrode.

Ślizgonka mimo wszystko, poczuła ulgę. Chwilę później zajadała się tostami z dżemem.

Od razu po wejściu do kuchni Black'ów, zrobił się głodny. Wszyscy obecni łapczywie jedli, ignorując wrzaski Molly. Biedna kobieta biegała wokół stołu, wymieniając półmiski. Dobiegł go zapach świeżo pieczonych kurczaków i pizzy. Remus Lupin zdecydowanie lubił pizze. Czarodzieje byli tak zajęci wpychaniem w siebie żywności, że nie zauważyli nowo przybyłego mężczyzny. Westchnąwszy, postanowił przywołać ich do porządku.

- Przybyła pomoc – powiedział radośnie – piętnaście osób.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

Podziękowania dla bety - **Warsi** ( u/4661867/Warsi) ;)


	5. Nakaz

Po chwili usłyszeli wyraźny huk dobiegający z podwórza. Wszyscy masowo rzucili się do okien, pozostawiając porcelanę samej sobie. Na jezdni stało piętnaścioro zakapturzonych postaci z mieczami w złączonych na brzuchu dłoniach. Ponowny huk, upewnił ich, że był wywoływany właśnie tym narzędziem. Każdy z nich miarowo uderzał bronią w jezdnię.

- ONI SĄ Z NAMI?! – Krzyk najmłodszego chłopaka Weasley'ów chwilowo oderwał przylepione do szyb nosy magów. Jego mina była tylko odrobinę lepsza od tej po spotkaniu Aragoga.

- Cóż za zmysł obserwacji, Ronaldzie – Hermiona wywróciła oczami – To są Łowcy. Zajmują się łapaniem poszukiwanych czarodziejów. Przed przejęciem Ministerstwa ścigali głównie Śmierciożerców, widocznie teraz sprzeciwili się nowemu Panu.

- Lepiej bym tego nie ujął, moja droga – Remus uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Nadal oparty o framugę, zwrócił się do reszty – Łowcy są jak odrębna gałąź rasy czarodziei. Jeden z nich miał obowiązek ciągłego słuchania nadań Rona z Potterwarty, oczywiście w celu namierzenia nas. W tym samym czasie zostały zagrożone rodziny kilku z nich. Wspólnie sprzeciwili się pracy Ministerstwa i po prostu odeszli.

- To oni mają rodziny?! – Ron był szczerze zszokowany. Hermiona natomiast klasnęła dłonią w czoło na dezaprobatę jego inteligencji.

- Nie urodzili się tacy. Byli normalnymi czarodziejami, z tymże mieli powołanie. Od początku wiedzieli, co będą robić w życiu. Temu nie da się sprzeciwić, Ron. Łowcą zostaje się raz na zawsze i mimo, że tymczasowo odeszli, nadal będą „służyć" czarodziejskiemu światu. Prawda, profesorze Lupin?

- Jak zawsze, Hermiono.

- W takim razie – Dumbledore potarł brodę – Molly, niestety od teraz będziesz matkować nam w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Pierwszy posiłek w szkole był dla Hermiony szczególnie trudny. Przy stole ślizgonów siedzieli Łowcy i elfy sprowdzone przez Hagrida. Miejsca krukonów zajęli uczniowie, którzy ukończyli już Hogwart oraz rodziny od niedawna sprzymierzone z Dumbledore'm. Gryffindor oblegali członkowie Zakonu i nauczyciele. Natomiast obecni uczniowie zgodnie przysiedli na krzesłach Puchonów. Schemat, mimo, że wydawałby się dobrze zaplanowany, był zupełnie dowolny.

Wyjątek stanowił stół nauczycielski. Obecni przy nim wyraźnie górowali nad resztą. Derick – przedstawiciel Łowców, raz za razem mierzył wzrokiem każdego w Wielkiej Sali, jakby już oceniając straty moralne. Młoda Gryfonka zwróciła uwagę na jego wyraźnie dopasowany strój. Ciemno fioletowy kostium z guzikami przebiegającymi przez środek prawej piersi oraz gruby, czerwony pas zawiązany niczym w kimonie, budziły respekt. Spodnie typu „alladynki" w czarnym kolorze były bardzo praktyczne - każdy z łowców pod strojem miał starannie przypięte bronie do ciała. Dzięki dużej gumce, przy ciężkich, wojskowych butach nie plątało się wiele materiału. Wyraz twarzy Mistrza Łowców był jeszcze gorszy od Snape'a, ogólne wrażenie psuł dodatkowo gęsty czarny wąs oraz głęboko osadzone oczy.

Miejsce obok niego zajmowała maleńka, przeurocza istotka. Elfka – domyśliła się dziewczyna. Uśmiechała się do winogrona, które po chwili raz za razem lądowało w jej przesadnie różowych ustach. Była uosobieniem czystości. Blond falowane włosy do połowy ud oraz długa, niebieska sukienka z bufiastymi rękawami podsumowane były piegowatą twarzą jakby dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki. Jej wzrost, z oceny Hermiony, sięgał najwyżej 150 centymetrów. Oglądając się za siebie, zauważyła, że przedstawicielki tej rasy są posegregowane po trzy na jeden kolor sukienki.

Gryfonka nie zdążyła jeszcze dokładnie przyjrzeć się każdemu z mentorów, kiedy Albus Dumbledore dumnie podniósł się ze swojego tronu i podszedł do mównicy.

- Najdrożsi – zaczął bardzo smutnym i wyraźnie zawiedzionym tonem – bardzo dziękuję za przybycie każdego, wierzcie mi, postąpiliście słusznie. Rankiem na zamek zostały rzucone zupełnie nowe zaklęcia obronne, jesteście tutaj bezpieczni. Wierzę, że nasza współpraca będzie przebiegała pomyślnie. Jednakże teraz, jestem zmuszony niestety prosić o pozostanie tylko Zakonu Feniksa oraz oczywiście Gwardii Dumbledore'a – Na twarzach nowoprzybyłych wpłynęło zrozumienie, spokojnie, bez sprzeciwu wyszli z Sali. Hermiona prychnęła. Doskonała manipulacja – pomyślała – najpierw wzbudził w nich poczucie obowiązku a następnie kulturalnie ich wyprosił.

- Wczoraj ustaliliśmy dokładny…

Jego słowa przerwał nieświadomie Mistrz Eliksirów, przebijając się przez drzwi wejściowe. Wrota z hukiem trzasnęły. Obecnych przy Puchońskim stole natychmiast obleciał strach. Przeszedł szybko środkiem Sali, jak zawsze budząc podziw płynnością ruchów.

Podszedł do założyciela Zakonu Feniksa i wręczając mu mugolską gazetę, poczekał chwilę aż według jego przewidywań dyrektor zbladnie a następnie każe mu zając miejsce na mównicy. Kiedy dokładnie takie wydarzenia miały miejsce, Snape przeklął się w myślach za nazwanie samego siebie drugą Trelawney.

Nie marnując ani chwili machnął niedbale dłonią w stronę stołów. Natychmiast, z niegdyś zaczarowanego sufitu zaczęły spadać najnowsze numery Newsweek'a. Położył ręce na blacie i z idealnym spokojem przeczekał pierwszy szok obecnych.

_Brutalny napad na sierociniec._

_Do bestialskiego ataku doszło w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek w londyńskim sierocińcu Wool's. Napastnik zamordował trzydzieścioro ośmioro dzieci i cały personel liczący osiemnaście osób. Przeżyła jedna osoba. Ośmioletni chłopiec natychmiast po wezwaniu pomocy został przewieziony do szpitala. Po obserwacji stwierdzono, że dziecko nie odniosło żadnych obrażeń. Aktualnie jest pod opieką psychologa dziecięcego. _

_Nieznana jest ilość agresorów. Miejscowi twierdzą, że nie widzieli nikogo podejrzanego. Policja nadal poszukuje świadków. _

- Riddle chce spektakularnej zemsty. W nocy po… wizycie w Hogwarcie armia natychmiast udała się do Londynu. Jest zadowolony koleją rzeczy. Ma obecnie dokładnie stu dwudziestu trzech zaufanych, podzielonych na oddziały popleczników oraz dwudziestu w wewnętrznym kręgu. Rodziny czystej i półkrwi są po kolei wzywane do ministerstwa. Jak na razie tylko jedna z ośmiu, wliczając Bones'ów i Abbot'ów, wróciła żywa – oczywiście, aby służyć Czarnemu Panu. Czarodzieje mugolskich korzeni nie podlegają dyskusji, są w zależności od pozycji, albo torturowani, albo łaskawie potraktowani avadą. Jego głos, pomimo szokujących wiadomości był całkowicie opanowany.

-Czy to wszystko? – Zapytał założyciel Zakonu.

-Skeeter jest szantażowana. Prorok codzienny jak na razie zatrzymał produkcje, z tego, co wiem nowe wydanie wyjdzie dopiero za dwa dni. Koniec radosnych wieści. – Odpowiedział sarkastycznie, po czym spokojnie zajął miejsce koło Minerwy. Dumbledore zgrabnie podniósł się z fotela i ponownie stanął na ambonie.

- Severusie poczekaj chwilę… Potrzebujemy dwudziestu dawek eliksiru, który natychmiast spowoduje śmierć, masz najwyżej pięć dni.

- Albusie… dobrze wiesz, że nie istnieje eliksir w teorii mający zabijać.

- Liczę na twój umysł, mój drogi.

Snape nauczył się kiedyś nie kwestionować zleceń pracodawcy. Z naturalnym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się do sąsiedniego stołu.

– Granger, mam nadzieję, że w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia się wysypiałaś – uśmiechnął się wrednie. Dziewczyna tylko głośno westchnęła.

- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. Będzie Ci pomagać panna Dunbar.

- KTO?! – Hermiona i Severus wspólnie podnieśli protest.

- Panna Fay Dunbar, zgłosiła się na ochotnika. Na sumach z eliksirów miała wybitny, natomiast szerokopasmowe umiejętności panny Granger przydadzą nam się w innym celu.

- I myślisz, że się na to zgodzę?! Ledwo, co zacząłem znosić jedną idiotkę a ty już mi dajesz następną?!

- Odwiedzi twoje laboratorium zaraz po zebraniu. Severusie, chciałbym rozpocząć naradę.

Wściekły Snape nie kryjąc furii, szybko przeszedł przez salę. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak poniżony. Wyproszenie go było szczytem bezczelności. Owszem, został wykluczony, ale czy to znaczy, że ma tylko posłusznie przynosić informacje nawet nie znając planów?

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

Ponownie dziękuję **warsi **:)

Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, który się pojawił :) Motywują do poprawy, szczególnie te wytykające błędy :)


End file.
